Borg Queen's sphere personnel
List of Borg attached to the Borg Queen's sphere. In 2373, a number of Borg drones escaped the destruction of their vessel at the Battle of Sector 001 with the Borg Queen aboard a Borg sphere. The sphere traveled to the year 2063 through a temporal vortex where it was destroyed in orbit of Earth by the pursuing starship . The Queen and a number of these drones were able to transport aboard the Enterprise where they proceeded to assimilate the ship. The Queen, along with most of these drones, were killed when the ship's warp plasma coolant tanks were ruptured in engineering. }} In an alternate timeline, observed by the ''Enterprise as they were within the temporal vortex, these Borg were successful in assimilating Earth.'' ( ) Drones encountered in the corridors First drones sighted The security team led by Jean-Luc Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data encountered this first batch of drones as they entered the corridor near main engineering on deck 16. These drones initially ignored the security team as they were not initially perceived as a threat. One of these drones was later found in the corridor on deck 16, regenerating in a Borg alcove constructed into the bulkhead. ( ) File:Borg Queen's sphere drone 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Borg Queen's sphere drone 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Borg Queen's sphere drone 3.jpg|''Played by Robert L. Zachar'' In that source it was identified as a "transwarp drone" tasked with expanding the Borg's "transportation network", and was also featured in the 1996 trading cards set, Card B11.| In that source, it was identified as a "re-assimilation drone".}} Regenerating drone This drone, regenerating outside of engineering, reacted to Captain Picard's attempt to forceably enter the section. It was armed with a heavy, prosthetic arm distinguished by a small, clawed extension and a visible electric spark. ( ) In that source, it was identified as an "assault drone" tasked with security patrols.}} Guard drone In an effort to prevent entry to engineering, this drone attacked Captain Picard and attempted to assimilate him. Lieutenant Commander Data subdued the drone by breaking its neck and killing it. ( ) Herding drone This drone was encountered by crewmembers in the corridors aboard the Enterprise-E herding a recently assimilated Starfleet officer to the main assimilation area. ( ) MIE Auxiliary Access drones In their attempt at suppressing the Borg advance on the upper decks of the Enterprise-E, a contingent of Starfleet security officers encountered a group of six drones in a darkened MIE Auxiliary Access room. The drones were visible, at first, only by the laser light of their eyepieces. ( ) Drone in holodeck This drone joined the drone of the former Ensign Lynch in holodeck 4, where it was shot by a Tommy gun welding Captain Picard. ( ) .| In that source, he was identified as a "quantum drone" tasked with patrolling and analyzing "space/time".}} Drones encountered in engineering Klingon drone 1 This Klingon male was present in the Enterprise s engine room and was killed when Lieutenant Commander Data punctured the ship's warp plasma coolant tanks. ( ) In that source, it was identified as a "cyber drone" tasked with the analysis of suspended animation principles. It can be assumed he was recently assimilated as he still possessed facial hair.}} Klingon drone 2 This Klingon drone, observed in engineering, reacted to the attempted escape of Lieutenant Commander Data, but was called off by the Borg Queen. The drone was likely killed when the plasma coolant tanks were ruptured. ( ) According to that source, it was identified as a "transport drone" tasked with determining and adapting to "defensive screen harmonics".}} Klingon drone 3 This Klingon drone was stationed in an alcove at the entrance of engineering and observed captain Picard as he entered to face the Borg Queen. ( ) , and was one of the Borg featured in the 1996 SkyBox trading cards set, Card B4. }} Regenerating drones Three drones, including one Klingon drone, were observed near the warp core in the Enterprise-E engine room, attached by cables to the ceiling where they were regenerating. These drones were killed when the plasma coolant tanks were ruptured. ( ) File:Hive drone 1.jpg|Romulan drone Played by Andrew Palmer File:Hive drone 2.jpg| Played by an unknown actor File:Klingon drone 2, engineering.jpg|Klingon drone Played by an unknown actor Skin transplant drone This drone was part of the group that transplanted skin onto Data's right arm while he was confined in main engineering. It was also one of the drones who chased Starfleet officers down a corridor. ( ) Drones encountered on the deflector dish Six ' drones' were dispatched to the exterior hull of the Enterprise where they constructed an interplexing beacon on top of the navigational deflector. These drones were stopped by an EVA team consisting of Captain Picard, Worf and . ( ) One the these drones tried to stop Worf launching the docking clamp and ended up in a hand-to-hand combat with him. Worf cut off his right arm and then killed him by embedding his mek'leth into the drone's neck. Worf later used a cable from the severed limb to seal a puncture in his suit. ( ) The fifth drone responded to Hawk's attempt to release the maglock securing the deflector and beacon to the ship, but was shot by Hawk, before floating off into the dead of space. The sixth drone – of Klingon origins – also responded to Hawk's perceived, following the loss of the previous drone. However, unlike the previous drone, this drone was successful in attacking and assimilating Hawk. ( ) File:Deflector dish drone 1.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Deflector dish drone 2.jpg|''Played by Patrick Barnitt'' File:Deflector dish drone 3.jpg|''Played by Steve DeRelian'' File:Deflector dish drone 4.jpg|''Played by unknown actor'' File:Deflector dish drone 5.jpg|''Played by unknown actor'' File:Klingon Borg First Contact.jpg|''Played by Wayne King, Jr.'' trading cards set, Card B2. He was also identified in this source as a "countermeasure drone" tasked with nullifying "resistance".}} Defrosted drones These two Borg drones were found inside a glacier in the arctic on Earth in 2153 by the three scientists of the Arctic Archaeology Team, , , and Moninger. They were buried by ice and snow inside debris from an alien ship. The scientists moved them to their base camp and studied their physiology and the technological components noting that they were of two different species. Under the microscope they found micro-technology which repaired their cell membranes. During nightshift, Moninger was alone with the two drones when one suddenly started to get a pulse and then started breathing. Drake and Rooney, who were outside for research, noticed screams and phase rifle fire from the module where the two drones were kept. When they arrived at the module only one drone was on the table, the other was gone and they found Moninger on the ground under several pieces of inventory, with pale skin and a moving infection. When Rooney turned around to get a medical kit, the missing drone was standing behind her and a red light from his eyepiece was covering her. They assimilated the archaeology team and took the debris from their ship, assimilated the transport Arctic One and went away from Earth. They attacked a Tarkalean freighter and assimilated two Tarkaleans which were brought aboard . The first drone tried to stop the away team from Enterprise later aboard the transport and the second drone was part of the boarding party. Like all the other drones they were killed when Enterprise destroyed the transport Arctic One. ( ) .|Louis Ortiz also played several Borg drones in , the prequel to this episode.|The prop Borg arm featured in the scene with these drones was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Arctic borg drone 1.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Arctic borg drone 2.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' Background information Cardassian drone A Cardassian Borg appeared in publicity for but was not seen in the film. (Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, p. 245) }} Corridor drone This Borg drone was part of the contingent that boarded the Enterprise-E in 2063, observed in one of the ship's corridors. ( ) Three corridor drones These three Borg drones were part of the contingent that boarded the Enterprise-E in 2063, observed in one of the ship's corridors, one apparently a former Romulan. ( ) Category:Personnel lists Category:Unnamed Borg drones